So Competitive
by unicornsbow-tiesandrainbows
Summary: Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Santana all go bowling on a boring Saturday afternoon. It turns out that Blaine can be very competitive when it comes to this game, but Kurt's the exact same. Oneshot!


"I am so bored," Santana groaned. She turned off the TV, which no one was actually watching, and turned to Kurt who was sat on her left. "We should do something."

"Like what?" Blaine asked, walking over to the couch and placing a hand on his fiancé's shoulder. Kurt relaxed under the touch.

"We could go bowling," Rachel called from behind her curtain of privacy. She popped her head around it and smiled a toothy smile at the group. She had her hair up in a messy bun, a towel around her body and she wore no make-up as she had just jumped out of the shower.

Santana looked like she was about to protest but, after considering it, just nodded. "I'm game,"

Kurt and Blaine both nodded.

"Great, I'll go get ready," Santana said. She jumped up from the couch and strode over to her bedroom, pulling her curtain across as she did. Blaine stole her seat, dropping down beside Kurt, pressing a short kiss to his lips.

"Hey," Kurt smiled.

"Hi," Blaine whispered, leaning closer to Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. They sat there in silence, basking in each others company. Blaine played with their interlocked hands, which fit together perfectly. He had left the radio playing in the kitchen and a slow love song was filling the apartment. Santana was singing along softly from her room.

"It feels like forever since we've done something like this as a group," Kurt spoke up. Blaine looked up at him and nodded. Everyone in the apartment had a rather busy schedule, and it was only every Saturday that they all the day free. They sometimes went out for lunch or walked through Central Park but it wasn't anything exciting.

"I should warn you, I'm very good at bowling," Kurt grinned, his eyes twinkling. Blaine recognised the competitive look in his fiancé's eyes and smirked.

"Oh, it's on Hummel," Blaine challenged him.

* * *

Two hours later and the group of four had just jumped off the subway and were now queuing up to pay. The bowling alley was big and, whilst it was rather expensive for something as simple as bowling, it was definitely worth the money. There were around twenty lanes, most of which were occupied. There was music playing through the speakers above, and the lights had been dimmed or replaced with UV lights. To the left was a small arcade and a miniature restaurant. It was a very nice place, with a nice atmosphere.

It didn't take long for them to pay for their game and get a pair of bowling shoes each. Of course, Santana had to complain about not being able to wear her heels. And Kurt wasn't very fond of wearing the shoes either, but he didn't complain. As they walked along the carpeted floor towards their designated alley, Rachel looked around sadly.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked her in a hushed voice.

"It just reminds me of when me and Finn went bowling together back when he first joined Glee club," She smiled sadly and Blaine wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the top of her head. Whilst he didn't have the words to comfort her, perhaps because there wasn't any, Rachel was comforted by the touch and warmth of her best friend.

"You know, balls aren't really my thing, so I'm probably gonna suck at this," Santana said, smirking. Kurt rolled his eyes at her as Blaine started to put in their names on the screen, setting up the game. The games they each picked were intended to be funny. It took around five minutes to sort them out, as Santana was not satisfied with the names Blaine had typed in. She changed them, grinning to herself as she did. Blaine argued with his name change (_Short stack) _complaining that "He had grown an inch in the last month!" and buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck, mumbling unintelligible things.

It didn't take long and soon the game had started. Kurt (Or _Lady lips _as Santana had named him) was up first. He picked a bowling ball and walked towards the lane. He concentrated on the ball, and on the lane and released the ball. It glided smoothly down the lane, knocking down eight of the pins. He smiled coyly and turned to the rest of his group. Rachel clapped for him, Blaine was smirking and Santana just rolled her eyes fondly.

Rachel was next, and she only scored six, and Kurt gave her a small hug. Santana, who had named herself _The hot one,_ was after Rachel and, as she chose a ball, complained about her false nails not being suitable and that it may effect her chances of winning. She also didn't seem to know how to actually bowl and, if it wasn't for the fact that they all had barriers, she wouldn't stand a chance of winning. Her three friends laughed, not harshly, at her attempt to bowl the bowl. As she walked back to them, claimed that "The ball is heavy, okay!"

"Time to show you how it's done," Blaine smirked at Kurt. As he took his position, bowling ball in hand, Kurt admired Blaine's biceps unashamedly. He bowled the ball, knocking down nine pins. He grinned to himself and turned to wink at Kurt. He may only be winning by one point, but he was winning.

And that's when the competition really started. Kurt scored a strike on his next bowl, which Blaine groaned at. Rachel seemed to be rooting for Kurt, and clapped after every time he bowled. Whilst she herself looked like a child trying to bowl, Santana wasn't doing much better. Not that she cared; she was actually happy just being around her friends. Blaine only scored a seven on his next bowl, receiving a teasing wink from Kurt.

Three bowls later and Kurt was still winning. Blaine was only five points behind and was determined to win.

* * *

However, Blaine didn't win. And twenty minutes after their game, when the four of them were seated in a small American diner, Blaine was still complaining about it.

"I still can't believe you won," Blaine mock pouted. Kurt, who was currently sipping lemonade from a straw, placed his glass back on the table and grinned at his fiancée. He kissed away Blaine's pout, who chuckled and turned to Rachel and Santana as Kurt wrapped a strong arm around his waist.

"We should so do this again some time!"

"What, so Hummel can whip all of our asses again? I don't think so," Santana said. She thought of the shoes she had been forced to wear and grimaced.

"It _was _fun," Rachel grinned.

"Maybe we should do something like this every weekend. Make it a Saturday thing," Kurt suggested. The group nodded their agreement.

"We could go ice skating!" Rachel clapped excitedly.

"Oh, hell no! No, no, no!" Santana protested, placing her hands on Rachel's shoulders to stop her bouncing in her seat. "I find it hard to walk normally, no way am I _ice skating!_"

"Santana, you used to be on the Cheerios! You are _not _clumsy," Kurt said. She rolled her eyes at him but she knew she couldn't get out of it.

"Okay, I'll go," Despite her attitude towards the event, Santana was actually looking forward to it. And to all the weekends after that.

"You know, I'm pretty good at skating. I bet I can beat you at that," Blaine said, smirking up at Kurt, who just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Anderson."


End file.
